SEED
by black-klepon
Summary: The SEEDs are one of the most sinned creatures ever to walk. When they crossed path, disaster will come. It’s a curse, people say. A story about 4 people trying to break their curse, walking on their path of destiny. R & R, please!
1. Prologue

**SEED**

Summary : The SEEDs are one of the most sinned creatures ever to walk. When they crossed path, disaster will come. It's a curse, people say. A story about 4 people trying to break their curse.

Genre : Supernatural / Adventure

A/N : I know what're you talking. You should update your other stories, yeah. But I just can't get this thing outta my head! So, read this for your liking, I don't really care. If you happen to see that this story has some similarities to the other stories, go ahead, tell me, or even flame me. They're all reviews anyway. Flame's okay for this one. This might be a long one, though, I still don't know.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer : Nope, I don't own any of the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED characters, I could only own the plot.

* * *

Prologue

SEED, creatures far greater than human itself. These creatures remained unknown for most people, be it Naturals nor Coordinators. So far, only 4 SEEDs were known. Nobody knows if there are more of them. Each of them had different abilities from each other. And yet, they also had a Guardian, or personal protector you may say. Their Guardians are usually the symbols that represents the element they're holding, or their personalities.

But then, they are one of the most sinned creatures ever existed. Why? If the two of them met, or got too near, disaster will happen. If the four of them met, a chaos will surely come. They are destined to kill each other at the very last end of their destiny. The history repeated and repeated itself every time the SEEDs Final War ended. To reach the point of the four of them will meet; they will cause problems at times. While they're on their journey, the humans will usually suffer because of them, and will be happy at the time the Final War ended, which will always make the SEEDs disappear. Nobody knows why and how could they appear again and again, some people say that it's the nature's cycle to do that. Humans, who are determined to finish them off, are called Hunters.

The boy, who inherits the power of ice, resembles the North, frozen world. Sealed on his right collarbone.

The girl, who inherits the power of fire, resemblance of the East, blazing world. Sealed on her left hand.

The boy, who inherits the power of wind, resembles the South, cool world. Sealed on his left shoulder.

The girl, who inherits the power of water, resemblance of the West, soothing world. Sealed on her left thigh.

Among the four of them, only one has realized that he's a SEED. The others have yet to realize it. The SEED awakening will progress slowly but surely as time flies. The more they show that they're a SEED to the public, the more numbers of Hunters that will be after them. And that's why, among the four of them, only one is running away from the Hunters' chasing. Even though he didn't show himself as a SEED to the public, he lived in a small country, which made the Hunters find him easier.

Each of the SEEDs can feel the others' presence, although the three SEEDs that haven't matured yet their SEED ability, which is usually called Maou (or King), can only feel others' presence, unable to see who the SEED among the people that surrounds them is. When they have matured-which they will; or going to-they will be able to pick up who the SEED is among the bunch of people around them.

However hard it is people say to remove the SEED curse and live normally, it _does_ have a way. But, that method, no SEEDs from every SEED generation that have existed have ever succeeded on doing that. That method is really hard, and extremely dangerous, for all of the SEEDs. Let's just see what the SEEDs are going to do when they finally clashed two-on-two, at their first time meeting, which will continue to go on and lead them to the very last point, the Final War, where they will finally meet each other-all of them-to fight their destined path of life, to break their curse, and most of all, to finally live peacefully...

* * *

A/N : Ngh, prologue done. What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me if you would like me to continue this story, okay? Feel free to ask me questions in your review or PM, I'll answer them. Once again, if you noticed any similarities to other fics, I'm sorry. Heck, I'm not copying others! Fanfics should be the writer's pride (for me)! Then, see ya! Chapter 1 will be likely posted around this week or next week. If I took too long, just PM me to upload the thing up, 'kay? Since I'm done in writing Chapter 1 in my book anyway. If you'll gladly press the small button there to say review, thank you! (Anyway, can anyone tell me how to reply reviews? I really can't~! I'm looking for a beta-reader, can anyone help me?)


	2. Chapter 1: Their life

**

* * *

**

SEED

A/N : Here's chapter 1. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed! I really appreciated those! But sorry, I didn't have the time to reply your reviews… I'll try to reply those the next time! 'Cause even I just knew how to reply reviews a few days ago! Chapter 1 here is made from my very limited knowledge of myths, and the names here are the ones that I made up, also some OOC. Hope that doesn't and won't confuse you in their names. There'll be some colorful words here. Reviews! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 1!

Disclaimer : Nope, I didn't own any of the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED characters, I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Their life…

Deep inside the almost frozen forest of Iceland, ran a boy about the age of 18 to 20. Running also next to him, a small wolf. The thick snow and the dark surroundings hid their body from the villagers to see, along with their speed hiding them like silhouettes only.

The boy huffed and puffed, sweating a bit even if it's -15 C. On the opposite, the small wolf-who looked more like a dog than a wolf-breathed steadily. Its thick fur covered its body, enough to keep it warm. On the addition, its stamina helped it.

The wolf sighed. "Hey, are you gonna keep running like this? We've been running for almost a day now," the wolf complained.

The boy shrugged and turned his head to the wolf. "How'd I know? They've been chasing us non-stop-yes I know that-so how am I supposed to stop anyway? But then, if my directions are correct, there should be a big field ahead us, and if we're lucky enough, we'll be able to ditch them and escape," the boy replied.

The wolf grunted. "Why don't we just finish them off? I hate those guys chasing us around everyday like they have no life but to obey their superiors…" the wolf groaned.

The boy's eyes darkened a bit. He gave a slight death glare to the wolf that just ignored it. "And _I_, as you may know, don't want to kill them anymore. I _am_ tired of this game of endless tag, chasing the others endlessly, and ended up killing each other. That's why I decide to escape; and get the hell outta here," the boy explained.

* * *

Move to another part of the world…

A schoolgirl laid her head on her table. She looked dead tired, her eyes showing some red lines. She woke up and took a glance to her teacher, then looked down to scribble some notes on her notebook. 'Man,' she thought, 'How am I supposed to listen to the damn teacher if I can barely keep my eyes opened? And damn this weather, blazingly hot around here!'.

She closed her eyes again and laid her head back. She peeped into the upper part of her class' wall; to the AC. 'Sure, there are ACs, but luckily, _very_ lucky of me, they just broke down after the sports session! It's 12.30 am now, for heaven's sake. Dude, I really need the lunchtime now… I'm really hungry, and I desperately need a sleep!' she thought.

After 5 sleepy minutes, the school bell rang, signing the students that it's time for lunch. She lazily woke up, yawning and stretching her back and muscles. She groggily tidied up her desk, and went to her locker to put the books up, then went down to the cafeteria.

After 30 minutes of break, she went up again to go to her next class. She opened her locker, and saw that her next lesson is Geography. 'Oh, shit,' she groaned quietly, 'This is going to be a very heavy and damn lesson…'. With that, she dragged her feet to the Geography room, without forgetting to bring her multi-function fan of course!

* * *

Let's move more to the south…

A brown-haired boy is currently standing in front of a huge glass cupboard, staring disbelievingly-with jaw dropped-from the cupboard to the stacks of plates, bowls etc. next to the cupboard.

'You've got to be kidding me…' he thought and stared to both of the things in front of him, 'How should I move all this things to the cupboard?! I'll need more than 2 hours!'.

Suddenly, a voice called him. "Hey, boy, come here! We've got orders from someone!" the voice said.

The boy turned his head. "Be there right away sir!" he replied as he hastily walked to the voice owner.

"Hey, kid, I need ya to bring these orders here. Don't take too long, 'kay?" the man ordered the boy.

The brunette looked at the small paper given to him by the man, and for the second time this day, his jaw dropped again; but this time more slightly.

The boy looked up to face his superior. "Urh… Okay, sir?" he answered. The man nodded and grinned. "Then go now, you don't want to make our customer wait, right? The faster you return, the higher you're paid, remember that," the man said as he returned to the back.

The brunette rubbed the back of his head, and he thought, 'Heck, everyone knows that _this place_ is one of the best cities around this country for traffic jams! _Short_ to there means at least one and a half hour. _Long_ to there means more than 3 hours. 'And it's 1 o'clock for goddamn's sake! ...This is gonna be a tiring journey…' the boy thought, annoyed by the orders he got. He then went out to take the motorbike out.

* * *

Move, move and move…

"…Fields of Hope…" a girl finished singing. She sighed and looked up to the dark, black sky. She sighed again. How she hoped she could went outside, up the hill to admire the stars.

Then someone stepped out from a door. "Ma'am, it's time for you to go to sleep," the man told her.

"But I want to stay out here a bit longer," she pleaded. The man looked down, he seemed to be considering her request, then said, "… Okay then, you can stay out a bit longer. But please, be careful, okay?"

The girl's eyes glowed. "Really? Yeay! Thanks Rain!" she replied cheerfully.

"It's nothing, just promise me that you'll be OK, okay?" the man named Rain smiled.

"Okay then, keep my words! I promise I'll be careful and be OK!" the girl cheerfully said as she averted her gaze to the black sky. A small star, the Northern star; which she hadn't noticed before, glowed. And yet, a small star just above the horizon line; appeared. The girl saw that the Northern star that had been glowing started to blink slowly. And the small Southern star that had just appeared, slowly moved upwards.

The girl stared in amazement. 'Wow… How good it is for them that they could be free… While I'm stuck here…' the girl thought.

Just then, she noticed a falling star. She quickly said, or thought, 'I wish I could be free and find my soulmate someday for sure!' Then, just after that, the falling star glowed like lightning, as if it heard her wish, and then disappeared. Just a shame that the girl didn't see the glowing. After some more minutes, the girl turned and stepped back to her mansion.

* * *

The boy and the wolf jumped out from the frozen forest, and landed perfectly on the snow-covered field. They backed out some steps behind, providing some space for the people chasing them. The group that had been chasing them appeared, and stopped dead in front of the duo. The group consisted 25 people, all clad in black, with revolvers, shotguns and swords in their hands.

The dog-who now appeared a lot bigger than before, now looked more like a Siberian grey wolf-walked two steps forward. Its shoulders relaxed, and a tiny smirk appeared on its mouth.

Meanwhile, the boy stood still, like nailed to the ground. He didn't glare at them; instead he just stared at them, without any expressions on his facial features, except for the 'are-you-even-that-stupid?' expression.

All of them stood still, the pressure around them was somehow intense that the temperature went up about 5 degrees.

One of the black group's member stepped out. He walked with no fear, if you see it from his steps. But if you see his eyes, you could see that there's a glint of fear there. He stared right into the boy's eyes. "Don't run again boy. We know that you're tired from the running," the man said, who seemed to be the leader of the group. "Now will you surrender yourself-and your pet there-to us? We'll use real force this time for sure, if you don't surrender now," the leader continued his threat.

The boy kept standing still, relaxing his muscle. He stared back to them. His eyes-which before were still filled with warmth and caring-now darkened. He kept quiet for a while, then spoke, "_I_ am also trying to solve this problem between your organization and me, so you don't really have to bother so much about me. But what did you do? You guys just kept chasing me for days until now, even though I didn't do anything to harm people around me. And for your information, _I_ also hated the fact that I'm someone that will have to die along with three others. But believe me, even though I hated the fact, I will never surrender and give myself to you, as I'm not that stupid to notice what's your plan with me. I am going to keep living as long as I'm able to live. If you guys are going to keep chasing me, I'm afraid to say that I'll escape from this place, and go as far as possible."

As soon as he finished saying those words, he formed his hand to form a kind of hand seal (A/N: Ya know the seal for Kagebunshin no Jutsu in Naruto, right? This one's the same as them, but only one, not two.) and mumbled some incoherent words. After the mumbling, a circle, silver colored seal with cravings and drawings of ices and dragons appeared under his feet. Then he opened his eyes, and a huge saber appeared in his right hand.

"I'm giving you your last chance to escape from this place and live normally, or I'll have to end your life right here and right now," the boy said. Because of that, all of the men raised their weapons, but still; no one dared to move forward, not even the leader.

Then suddenly, the biggest guy of the group jumped forward and dashed to the boy with his sword in his hand. He slashed the sword twice, but the boy easily dodged them by just ducking. The boy jumped upwards, and the big guy's eyes followed his movements. Because of the darkness (it's still 4 am anyway); the boy seemed to disappear, blending into the darkness.

Then a small light could be seen, and the boy suddenly fell and stabbed his saber to the ground, missing the man's head center. "That's your first warning, get out of here and let me go and I'll spare your life," the boy said. But the man keeps attacking him, so he had no choice. The boy leaped backwards, stabbed his saber to the ground, and raised his right hand into the air; in the same line as his chest. "Absolute Zero," he said.

Then the man that was running towards him disappeared in an instant, leaving no trace except for blood spluttering everywhere, including to the boy. The boy's eyes darkened more now; he hated blood-which means also killing-really much. He hated killing; he didn't want to kill anyone from the beginning; he just wanted to live peacefully along with the others.

"Your last warning," he warned the rest of them. After seeing what just happened, the rest of the group immediately charged towards the boy. The boy readied himself, and slashed his saber towards the group. The group vanished.

Seeing nothing more than white, thick snow in front of him, the boy turned to leave. But something caught his attention. He turned back again, and saw a person standing, trembling. He fell to his knees.

The boy, feeling somewhat pity, approached the man, which surprised him; that he's only a year older than him. He helped the man stand up, and then said, "You may go now, I won't kill you. Just promise me never to join that organization ever again. And if you're clever enough to follow my advice, you'll be able to live normally again, and if someone asked you about your life before, just pretend that you're just a normal guy. Will you do that? It's for your own life anyway."

The guy nodded his head slowly, and then said a quick "Thank you" then leaves him. The boy just smiled, knowing that he didn't have to kill _all_ of them. But what made him smile, was the fact that the guy looked so much alike to a boy he cared so much, especially his brown hair.

* * *

Back to the school…

Our sleepy girl laid her head on her desk (again), closing her eyes and didn't give any attention to the teacher. The teacher also didn't give any attention to the students, whatever are they doing. Then the teacher suddenly said, "Put your books to your bags now students, we're gonna have a pop quiz."

The class groaned in unison, while our princess kept closing her eyes. She heard what her teacher said, and is (magically or incredibly) prepared. She didn't know how, she just had this kind of feeling yesterday, so she read the books already. She just shrugged and went up, opening her sleepy eyes.

The pop quiz had a total of 20 questions, and the teacher gave them 40 minutes to do it. After 30 minutes, the girl finished her pop quiz while the rest of the class were still busy answering and of course, guessing. The bell rang soon after, and she walked out of her class, and went to her locker. She picked up the things she needed, and then proceeded outside after she locked her locker. She looked to her watch. 'It's just still 3.30, I'll drop by at a café later,' she thought.

She walked out from her college, turning left at the school gate. She walked over to her favorite café, the Blazing Flame café. While walking, she thought of what'll she do later. She had some essays to write, but she just decides that she'll just take a quick rest later and do some of her essays little by little.

After 10 minutes of walking, she entered the café. The café was silent, not much people are in there. She took a seat and ordered her usual order, a triple chocolate parfait with milk chocolate plus chocolate fudge. Even thinking about it made her hungry already. She stared out through the glass window. The almost orange sky now, brought her back to those old days, when she was around 4. Everything about that day is almost a blur to her now, but how could she forget that day? She gave one of her Haumea stones to him, and he promised her that he'll keep it until the day they'll finally meet again. Well, she'll just live her life normally until she meets him again…

Her order came, finishing her daydreaming. She ate her chocolate parfait quickly and then paid for that. She went out from the café, and walked home again. She arrived at her apartment, and changed her uniforms into the usual housing clothes.

* * *

Let's take a look to our tired pizza boy…

"Sir, can I have the day off for today?" the brunette asked tiredly.

The man turned and nodded. "Yeah, of course boy. You've done enough for today," the man replied. "Here's your wage for today," the man said as he threw an envelope to the boy who immediately caught it. "Thanks sir!" the brunette replied happily as he turned around to get his motorbike and went home.

He quickly turned on his motorbike and jumped on it. He immediately sped forward, left the building behind him quickly. He stopped once in the red light, and then turned left to his house. It took him about 15 minutes to reach his house, since he lives in a not so traffic-y city.

He parked his motorbike next to his bicycle, and entered his house. It's not a really big house, just a typical small house; two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a small living room. It was his parents giving, which he doesn't know where they are now.

He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, he turned his computer on and started to do his essay project from his lecturer. He yawned after 1 hour, and yawned again 30 minutes later, so he decided to get a sleep.

While on his bed, he tossed and turned; unable to sleep. The thought of his young days flew to his mind. The last day of his pre-school, before he started his primary school, came to him. He remembered very clearly that he once made a promise to someone, which he promised that he'll never break, but to whom? That day was a blur; he could only remember his promise… and _his_ promise.

After that, soon after, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Our star-gazing princess…

Is currently asleep. Let's say… I don't know what's in her dream. Cheerful dream, I could say, she's smiling in her sleep.

* * *

A/N : Whew, Chapter 1 finally done! Yeah, this is a really lame story. Know that. Umm… Changed the genre, 'cause I think I'll add some romance fluffs. Well, bet y'all know who the people I'm talking about here. This is actually a 4-part (almost) POV, but I decided to split 'em up into 8 parts. Well, anyway, enjoy! Sorry I didn't have any time to reply your reviews, I'll do it next time. (Um… gimme at least 1 review, will you?)


End file.
